


Ближе

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Прошел почти месяц, но с Тесеем по-прежнему было тяжело.





	Ближе

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;   
> рейтинговое продолжение текста [«trouble sleeping»](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217058150.htm?oam#more2) по просьбам страждущих

Прошел почти месяц, но общение с Тесеем по-прежнему ладилось не слишком хорошо. Дело было не в нем, и даже не в Ньюте — нет, суть заключалась в том, что между ними все равно лежала пропасть непонимания, которую они создали сами за то время, что не общались и избегали друг друга, боясь собственных чувств. Сейчас можно было не бояться, сейчас можно было идти навстречу друг другу открыто и без сомнений, но наладить все за раз оказалось невозможным. Не то чтобы Ньют этого ждал, но хотелось верить, что слишком сложно не будет. Наверное, и не было, но ощущалось совсем не так.

Ньют боялся. Все-таки первым шаг навстречу сделал Тесей, а Ньют просто последовал за ним, потому что считал это необходимым и правильным, потому что этого хотел. Но сейчас было страшно. Он еще тогда понял, что теперь все зависело от них — помочь друг другу и стать единым целым или запутаться самим и запутать друг друга. Они сделали выбор, они не струсили и приняли все трудности лицом к лицу, но сейчас Ньюту казалось, что основная сложность заключалась вовсе не в признании — трудности только начинались.

Он хотел Тесея. Хотел так, как и не снилось, когда он был подростком и только-только начинал понимать, какого рода чувства он испытывает к родному брату. Тесея хотелось касаться постоянно, быть с ним рядом, целовать его и перебирать вьющиеся волосы, разговаривая о чем-нибудь бессмысленном, но все равно для них важном. Для Ньюта это было в новинку — он никогда не считал себя особенно тактильным человеком и всегда ценил свое личное пространство, но теперь все складывалось иначе, и от этой непривычности Ньют нервничал, не зная, как себя вести. Тесею, наверное, было проще. Тесей любил прикосновения, объятия, его всегда было много, потому что для него казалось важным — чувствовать человека здесь и сейчас и дать человеку понять, что он тоже рядом, вот так — мимолетными касаниями и крепкими объятиями.

А Ньют сходил с ума. Его тянуло к Тесею, словно магнитом, и казалось, что все еще хуже, чем было раньше. И почему-то не находилось сил на то, чтобы поговорить с Тесеем откровенно и рассказать, в чем же проблема. Ньют будто пытался убежать от самого себя, а получалось убежать только от Тесея. Наверное, это ранило. Наверное, так делать не стоило, но у Ньюта с социально-принятыми манерами поведения всегда были напряженные отношения, и никогда это ему не мешало. Он ошибался, поступал не так, как ожидалось, и никогда это не приносило какого-то дискомфорта.

С Тесеем было иначе, а потому — тяжело. Ньют не мог ему признаться в том, как на самом деле сильно его влечет к нему, потому что думал, что еще рано, они еще не готовы — он еще не готов, — и получалась какая-то ерунда.

Тяжелее всего было просыпаться рядом с Тесеем. Спать с ним оказалось до чертиков приятно — чувствовать во сне чужое тепло, прижиматься к крепкому, надежному телу и знать, что тебя обнимают в ответ, словно защищая от всего остального мира. Конечно, иногда Тесея по-прежнему мучали кошмары: от того, что он видел на войне, так просто не избавиться, и оба это понимали, но каждый раз Тесей старался как можно меньше потревожить Ньюта своими проблемами, и такая забота очень льстила. Хотя Ньют все равно на него ругался за то, что не разбудил и не позволил как-нибудь помочь.

Но просыпаться с Тесеем — совсем другое дело. Это тоже было приятно — в конце концов, все, что касалось Тесея, так или иначе было приятно, — но суть заключалась в другом. Ньют хотел брата, его тело хотело брата, и неловко было по утрам стараться повернуться или вылезти из постели так, чтобы Тесей ни в коем случае не увидел его стояк. Почему-то казалось, что это сродни предательству — потому что Тесей же как-то может себя контролировать, почему у Ньюта и здесь ничего не получается? Возможно, Тесей догадывался, возможно, он все давно понял, но он ничего не говорил и никак не намекал, и Ньют был ему за это очень благодарен — потому что стыдно было прежде всего перед самим собой.

Поэтому Ньют в конце концов сделал то, что умел лучше всего, — попытался оградить себя от возможных последствий. И вечером ушел спать к себе. До этого они много ночей провели у Тесея. У него кровать была больше и удобнее, и сначала Ньют радовался тому, что они с Тесеем засыпают и просыпаются вместе, а теперь — тому, что ночи они проводили не в его, Ньюта, комнате. Это было странное и непривычное малодушие, но Ньют ничего не мог поделать. Он сходил с ума, и контролировать себя с каждым разом становилось все сложнее. Поэтому собственная кровать казалась надежной крепостью. Тесею он сказал, что ему срочно нужно закончить главу в книге, потому что издатель требует примеров и четкого подтверждения, что Ньют продолжает работу, а потому будет допоздна работать у себя в комнате, чтобы не мешать Тесею спать. Частично это было правдой, поскольку по ночам Ньют действительно дорабатывал какие-то детали в книге, делал пометки, которые требовали уточнения, разрабатывал эскизы возможных иллюстраций. Тесей пару раз заглядывал к нему, когда долго не мог уснуть, и Ньют всегда виновато улыбался, пожимая плечами и как бы говоря: смотри, вовсе я тебе не вру, я правда работаю.

Только он забыл, что Тесей никогда не был глупцом и всегда обращал внимание на детали — аврор ведь не просто профессия, а стиль жизни, предназначение. Поэтому Ньют очень удивился, когда однажды, уже глубоко за полночь, Тесей уверенно зашел к нему, сел на кровать и прямо спросил:

— Почему ты меня избегаешь?

Перо дрогнуло в руках Ньюта, оставляя некрасивую кляксу на вполне неплохом эскизе нюхля.

— С чего ты взял? — спокойно спросил Ньют, доставая палочку и избавляясь от пятна на рисунке.

— Еще скажи, что это не так, — усмехнулся Тесей. — Что происходит? Если я сделал что-то не так, то...

Ньют почувствовал прилив нежности. Тесей, как всегда, взял вину на себя, и от этого стало по-настоящему тепло. Он ведь даже не подумал, что дело может быть в Ньюте, сразу обвинив себя и кинувшись решать проблему. О Мерлин, почему его брат такой хороший?

— Тесей, ты здесь ни при чем, — вздохнул Ньют. Где-то глубоко внутри он догадывался, что когда-нибудь им придется поговорить об этом, не сможет же он все время убегать от Тесея и отбрехиваться от него ничего не значащими фразами. Это скажется на их отношениях — точнее, наверное, уже сказалось, — а терять Тесея вовсе не хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось быть ближе, касаться, целовать, и чтобы он касался и целовал в ответ.

Черт, Ньют снова отвлекся.

— Ньют, а кто тогда при чем? Объясни мне, пожалуйста, в чем дело.

Ньют отложил перо и наконец повернулся к Тесею. У того на лице все непонимание отражалось совершенно искренне, и на мгновение стало стыдно за свое поведение. Ньют неловко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить, — честно признался он. — Я понимаю, что это странно, но, Тесей, ты тут правда ни при чем.

— Ты знаешь, что запутываешь еще сильнее? — Тесей усмехнулся и подошел к нему, положил руку на плечо и слегка сжал, давая понять, что он здесь и никуда не уйдет. Ньют закрыл глаза, впитывая это прикосновение. — Расскажи мне, что не так.

Ньют молчал. Тесей никуда не уходил, и время тянулось медленно-медленно, словно кто-то его заморозил. Ньют не знал, что сказать. Нужно было признаться, объяснить все как есть, перестать скрываться и врать, но это казалось невероятно сложным и страшным, словно могло что-то навсегда изменить — причем не в лучшую сторону. Поэтому он ничего не говорил, ожидая непонятно чего.

Тесей отмер первым.

— Ты больше не хочешь быть со мной?

Ньют вздрогнул.

— Глупость какая. С чего ты так решил?

— Можно подумать, не с чего, — фыркнул Тесей и отошел обратно к кровати, тяжело опускаясь на матрас. — Ты отдаляешься, уходишь спать к себе, а я понятия не имею, что я сделал не так.

— Потому что ты ничего не сделал, Тесей. Потому что все в порядке и не происходит ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться.

Ньют надеялся, что его голос звучит уверенно, потому что он сам себе не верил. Нет, вины Тесея действительно не было ни в чем, во всем был виноват Ньют, но легче от этого как-то не становилось.

— Тогда объясни, что происходит. В принципе. Потому что я не понимаю. Я совсем не хочу тебя терять, но... Насильно удерживать тоже не стану.

Снова накрыло стыдом. Ньют думал, что его действия не могут так сильно повлиять на Тесея, но его голос звучал почти отчаянно, и от этого внутри что-то больно сжималось.

Ньют встал, несмело, почти как в первый раз, подошел к Тесею и поцеловал его, приподняв голову за подбородок. Тесей на поцелуй ответил сразу же, словно этого и ждал, а Ньют сразу же почувствовал, как внутри все скручивается от желания, темного и сильного. Тесей заставил его сесть к себе на колени, и Ньют не сопротивлялся, хотя стоило бы, потому что так почувствовать, что у него стоит, будет совсем несложно. Но Тесей тянул к себе, и Ньюта тянуло к нему, и здравый смысл и страх немного отошли на второй план.

Они целовались долго, и Ньют понял, как же он успел соскучиться по этому. Он сознательно избегал таких поцелуев, долгих и глубоких, боясь выдать себя и свои желания с головой. Тесей же не боялся ничего. Он целовал так, что его любовь чувствовалась в каждом прикосновении, и Ньют не мог ему не ответить. Тесей зарылся пальцами в его волосы, взъерошивая их и вынуждая его чуть наклонить голову, чтобы целоваться было еще удобнее, и Ньют не противился, подчиняясь движениям брата.

Он чувствовал, как твердеет член, и хотел отстраниться, потому что все еще было страшно, но Тесей не дал ему этого сделать: одна его рука резко скользнула на спину, обхватывая за талию и преграждая возможный путь к отступлению, а другая пробралась к поясу штанов и проворно опустилась ниже, накрывая член. Ньют всхлипнул и отстранился, утыкаясь лбом Тесею в плечо. Тот руку никуда убирать не спешил, наоборот, чуть сжал пальцы, и Ньют всхлипнул снова.

— В этом была проблема?

Ньют хотел сказать «нет», Ньют хотел мотнуть головой и выдать любую другую отмазку, потому что теперь, когда Тесей озвучил это, все казалось совершенно глупым ребячеством. Но тело действовало на инстинктах, быстро и едва ли руководствуясь здравым смыслом, а потому — Ньют кивнул, и Тесей мягко рассмеялся.

— Почему ты такой глупый, Ньют? — спросил он тоном, не требующим ответа. Ньют отстранился, посмотрел на него, и Тесей молча взял его руку и опустил на свой член, так же откровенно натягивающий штаны. Ньют выдохнул. И правда, почему он такой глупый? — Неужели ты думал, что я тебя не хочу? Неужели ты думал, что я не чувствую к тебе того же?

Ньют замотал головой. Это и правда выглядело глупо — весь его дурацкий побег, хотя изначально идея не казалась такой... вот такой. Ньют зажмурился. Было очень стыдно, и смотреть на Тесея сил не хватало, однако руку с его штанов он не убирал, как и Тесей — свою. Наверное, это значило, что все в порядке и они все решили. Насколько они вообще были в состоянии сейчас что-то решать.

Тесей лег на спину, не отпуская Ньюта, и тому пришлось наклониться вперед. Он уперся руками в кровать, немного сдвинулся на коленях Тесея, и от этого движения задел своим членом его. По телу прокатилось удовольствие, и Ньют закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Тесей, он слышал, резко вдохнул, а потом тихо рассмеялся, глядя на Ньюта.

— Видишь, как я тебя хочу, — произнес он. Ньют улыбнулся, качнув головой. Он видел, чувствовал, но почему-то в голове это все еще не укладывалось. Нет, он не думал, что Тесей его не захочет, и не считал себя непривлекательным, но все равно казалось, что еще рано и что если он сейчас отпустит себя, то ничем хорошим это не кончится, потому что...

Тесей резко толкнулся бедрами вверх, задевая член Ньюта, и это сбило с мысли. Может, он зря так зациклился на чем-то непонятном и боялся откровенно все сказать Тесею? В прошлый раз ведь было так же, но все кончилось хорошо, так откуда же взялась в голове эта дурная мысль о том, что теперь все должно было быть иначе?

Ньют в ответ тоже толкнулся бедрами, и Тесей улыбнулся, а потом поцеловал, притянув Ньюта ближе. Теперь поцелуй был совсем другим, горячее, развязнее. Они терлись друг о друга, как совсем неопытные подростки, и Ньют девственником не был, как и Тесей, в этом было что-то такое, от чего внутри все приятно сжималось. Они только узнавали друг друга, и в постели — тоже, поэтому вот так казалось даже правильным. Друг с другом им ведь было в новинку, и от этого особенно сладко.

Тесей перевернул их набок, развел коленом ноги Ньюта, уверенно упираясь в его стояк, и поцеловал в шею, обжигая горячим дыханием. Ньют старался отвечать на ласку, тянул Тесея за волосы, прижимал к себе, обняв за спину, но с шеей Тесей творил что-то невероятное: вылизывал языком, прихватывал кожу губами, отстранялся и целовал снова, и Ньют дрожал от каждого его прикосновения и, казалось, просил о большем, сбивчиво что-то бормоча и сам себя не понимая. Его влекло к Тесею, и хотелось быть ближе, еще ближе, кожа к коже, тело к телу, но вместе с тем — было страшно. Ньют хотел его, но... Пожалуй, не сегодня. Ему нужно было привести разум в порядок, а потом Тесей может делать с ним все, что ему только захочется, Ньют ни за что не станет возражать.

Он сдвинулся, чуть отстранил Тесея и выдохнул. Кровь стучала в ушах, было жарко и душно, и член болезненно ныл, желая разрядки. Тесей удивленно нахмурился, но потом отодвинулся еще немного и сел, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Извини, если тороплю, — сказал он. Ньют внезапно подумал, что из них двоих Тесей всегда был смелее и решительнее, и даже здесь так и вышло: пока Ньют ходил вокруг да около, Тесей пришел и спросил в лоб. Наверное, именно так и нужно было делать, только Ньюту проще было по-другому — в этой ситуации, хотя если бы он был на месте Тесея, то поступил бы точно так же, потому что так было бы проще. — Понимаю, что стоит притормозить, пожалуй, но... Не могу тебя не целовать теперь, когда знаю, что можно.

Ньют его очень хорошо понимал. Отчаянно хотелось наверстывать все упущенные годы, но что-то внутри не давало расслабиться и довериться Тесею окончательно. Наверное, Ньют по-прежнему боялся, что все это неправда и всего лишь его больное воображение. Боялся, что Тесей оттолкнет, потому что целоваться с братом — одно, а спать с ним — не на соседних подушках, а вот так — совсем другое. Ньют на самом деле много чего боялся, но умел смотреть своим страхам в лицо и справляться с ними хотя бы частично. Только в этой ситуации что-то пошло не так и вот к чему привело.

— Все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить Ньют, поняв, что снова слишком глубоко задумался. — Может, уже и не надо притормаживать, но дай мне еще один день, пожалуйста.

Прозвучало жалко. Прозвучало отвратительно, и Ньют мысленно попросил у Тесея прощения за такого вот себя.

Тесей обнял его, положив голову на плечо, и прошептал:

— Я готов дать тебе все время мира, если ты будешь рядом.

Ньют усмехнулся и обнял в ответ.

— Так просто ты от меня никуда не денешься.

Они еще поговорили немного, обсуждая последние новости, и к ночи Ньют решил окончательно, что больше бегать нет смысла. Он хотел Тесея, Тесей — его, и, как и в случае с признанием, варианта было два — запутаться или шагнуть навстречу. Ньют подумал, что путаницы с них уже точно хватит, поэтому утром пробрался в душ вперед Тесея, пока тот еще спал. Он быстро вымылся, слегка растянул себя, думая исключительно о том, чем они будут заниматься, и от этих мыслей внизу живота предательски потеплело, но Ньют не позволил себе отвлечься, быстро закончил начатое, вытерся, влез в халат и вышел из душа. Он не собирался идти и соблазнять Тесея, соблазнитель из него получился бы самый неловкий в мире, но план был очень к этому близок: Ньют слышал, что Тесей уже проснулся, и направился к нему в комнату. В голове все еще звенели мысли о том, как он хочет Тесея, и каждая из них отзывалась теплой волной во всем теле, от чего член уже привстал.

Подойдя к двери, Ньют замер, вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь с силами. Казалось, что он творит — опять — какую-то ерунду, но он не дал себе времени на размышления и, постучав в дверь, зашел, дождавшись ответа Тесея.

— Доброе утро, — произнес тот, натягивая на себя одеяло как-то слишком нервно. Ньют усмехнулся: ну, не зря они братья, некоторые глупости они совершали совершенно одинаково. — У тебя что-то срочное?

— Я подумал, что, если ты не против... — начал Ньют, но перебил сам себя на середине предложения. Сказал иначе: — Я тебя хочу.

Тесей посмотрел удивленно, но заинтересованно.

— Прямо сейчас? — усмехнулся он. Ньюту снова стало стыдно. Он знал, что у брата сегодня выходной, как и у него, но почему-то даже на мгновение не подумал о том, что у него могут быть какие-то свои планы. — Шучу, — поспешил прервать его размышления Тесей. — Неудачно, но шучу. Иди сюда.

Он сдвинул одеяло и сам сместился немного в сторону, освобождая место Ньюту. Ньют послушно опустился на кровать рядом, но уже через мгновение пересел Тесею на колени. Он знал, что Тесею нравится, да и ему так было удобнее. Тесей поцеловал первым. Невесомо коснулся губ, большим пальцем гладя по щеке, и Ньюта снова, совсем как вчера, затопило безграничной нежностью. Он действительно любил Тесея, и пусть его любовь была неправильной, но она была искренней и настоящей, и ни к кому больше Ньюта так не тянуло, ни к кому больше он не был так крепко привязан, и это было хорошо. Это было правильно.

Ньют углубил поцелуй сам. Он двинул бедрами, чувствуя стояк Тесея, обнял крепче. Сегодня инициатива была в его руках, и Тесей не спешил ее отбирать. Ньют отстранился, оставил несколько легких поцелуев на подбородке и опустился ниже, на шею, чуть прикусил кадык, отчего Тесей неловко дернулся вперед, и Ньют успокаивающе лизнул беззащитно выставленный изгиб шеи. Тесей судорожно выдохнул, его ладонь легла Ньюту на голову, и теперь он направлял его, то прижимая к себе, то, наоборот, отстраняя. Ньют подчинялся каждому его действию. Он хотел, чтобы Тесею было хорошо, и думал сейчас только об этом. Хотелось заставить Тесея не сдерживаться и стонать в голос, и он скользнул губами ниже, к ключицам, отогнув ворот пижамной рубашки, оставил яркую метку прямо на них, слева, и Тесей вздрогнул, толкнувшись бедрами вверх. Ньют улыбнулся и проделал то же с правой стороны, Тесей вздрогнул уже отчетливее, толкнулся увереннее, и для Ньюта это было лучшим откликом.

Он почувствовал, как Тесей пытается развязать пояс его халата, и послушно замер, чтобы не мешать. Полы распахнулись, обнажая тело, и Тесей восхищенно выдохнул, тут же опуская руку на член Ньюта и накрывая головку ладонью. Ньют застонал, зажмурившись, Тесей провел ладонью по всей длине, чуть сжав у основания. Хотелось ярче и больше, ближе и откровеннее, но сдаваться так быстро казалось глупым. Момент первой близости должен был остаться в мыслях, в памяти надолго, как что-то невероятно важное и нужное, как что-то священное и созданное только для них двоих. Не хотелось, чтобы все кончилось быстро, а ощущения смазались из-за страсти, но казалось, что к тому все и шло, потому что с каждым движением руки Тесея сдерживаться становилось все сложнее, и Ньют из последних сил старался не сорваться, продолжая исступленно целовать то в губы, то в щеки, куда придется. Тесей сдался первым. Он перевернул их, оказываясь сверху между разведенных ног Ньюта, и толкнулся вперед, прижимая собой к постели и касаясь возбужденного члена Ньюта своим прямо сквозь ткань штанов. Ньют застонал, выгнулся навстречу движению, крепко обнимая. Внутри все горело, и было жарко, и Ньют подумал, что в принципе прелюдии — довольно переоцененная вещь, особенно если терпеть сил никаких уже не было.

— Давай быстрее, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он, едва сдерживая стоны. Тесей терся об него, быстро-быстро дыша, и это невероятно заводило. Он целовал Ньюта, почти задыхаясь, и от этого с каждой секундой возбуждение становилось все больше, казалось, что оно множится и множится, заполняя Ньюта собой, и тот ничего не имел против.

— Я, может, тебе мщу, — усмехнулся Тесей, отстраняясь и принимаясь за пуговицы на своей рубашке. Ньют окончательно избавился от халата, скинув его куда-то на пол, туда же полетела рубашка Тесея, а несколько мгновений спустя — и штаны с бельем.

— За что?

— За твои непонятные побеги.

Ньют зажмурился от вновь накатившей волны стыда, но Тесей поцеловал его — не страстно и глубоко, а мягко и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть.

— Но я рад, что ты все-таки вернулся.

Ньют несмело улыбнулся, и Тесей поцеловал снова, сразу бросаясь с места в карьер и проскальзывая языком в податливо открытый рот. Ньют опустил руку вниз и накрыл ею оба их члена, медленно проводя по ним. Тесей сбился, простонал прямо в губы, лишь немного отстранившись, и Ньют не смог отказать себе в удовольствии прикусить его нижнюю губу.

Он снова провел ладонью вверх и вниз, заставляя Тесея застонать и уткнуться ему в плечо лбом. Ему нравилось видеть, как Тесею хорошо, нравилось слышать его сорванные, сдержанные стоны. Становилось приятно от того, что он был их причиной, что это от его действий Тесей стонет и понемногу теряет голову, что это его Тесей хочет настолько, чтобы забыть о морали и общепризнанных правилах. Это льстило и распаляло.

Тесей положил свою руку на руку Ньюта, обхватив члены поверх его пальцев, и это прикосновение отчего-то показалось интимнее всего, что между ними сейчас происходило. Ньют понимал Тесея: хотелось касаться, не отпускать и не отстраняться никогда, только быть рядом, и это — единственное, что сейчас занимало мысли. Но тело требовало своего, тело хотело еще, больше, ярче, острее, и, наверное, впервые в жизни Ньют решил пойти на поводу у таких желаний. Он отстранил руку Тесея и прямо взглянул на него, прося:

— Давай уже.

Тесей не стал ничего спрашивать. Он скользнул пальцами по члену Ньюта, погладил чувствительное местечко под мошонкой и повел ниже, ко входу. Коснулся сжатого колечка мышц и вскинул на Ньюта удивленный взгляд. Тот почувствовал, как краснеет, хотя ситуация откровенно не располагала к смущению.

— Да, я готовился, — честно признался он. — Тесей, пожалуйста.

Тесей зажмурился, качнув головой, словно тоже пытался сдерживаться, а потом, внимательно смотря на Ньюта, осторожно вошел сразу двумя пальцами. Ньют откинулся на изголовье кровати, закусив губу от прокатившегося по телу удовольствия. Тесей развел пальцы внутри, растягивая, двинул ими вперед-назад, и Ньют застонал. Желание быть ближе становилось почти отчаянным, но он знал о важности растяжки, поэтому очень старался не торопиться и дать Тесею закончить начатое. Тот медленно растягивал его, вставляя пальцы до самых костяшек и вынимая почти полностью, разводя и прокручивая их внутри, и явно наслаждался процессом, восхищенно смотря на разгоряченного, часто дышащего Ньюта. Больно не было, только небольшой дискомфорт от непривычного проникновения, но и его с лихвой перекрывала эйфория от того, что они теперь вместе. Ньют никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь такое случится, и приятное удивление, предвкушение от того, что будет дальше, накрывало с головой.

Спустя несколько мгновений, показавшихся настоящей вечностью, Ньют не выдержал. Он легко оттолкнул Тесея, вновь перевернул их, оказываясь сверху. Тесей наблюдал за ним с любопытством, ждал, что же он сделает теперь. Ньют привстал над Тесем, расставив ноги по бокам, сплюнул на ладонь и, быстро проведя ею по его члену, направил его в себя, медленно опускаясь и аккуратно насаживаясь на него. Тесей сжал его бедра руками, оставляя яркие белые следы на и без того бледной, веснушчатой коже. Он не торопил и не давил, просто придерживал, помогая. Ньют уперся рукой в стену за кроватью, зажмурился, чувствуя, как член распирает его изнутри, но упорно опускался все ниже, принимая в себя. Наконец, Тесей вошел до конца. Ньют выдохнул, открыв глаза, и посмотрел на брата. Тот улыбался совершенно шальной улыбкой, смотрел так, словно Ньют был главным подарком под рождественской елью, и это льстило, опаляя жаром изнутри.

Тесей потянул его ближе, невесомо коснулся губ своими и двинул бедрами. Ньют вскрикнул, вцепился руками в его плечи.

— Я так тебя люблю, — прошептал Тесей ему в губы. Ньют улыбнулся. Это чувство было взаимным, он разделял его, как никто другой.

— Я тебя тоже, — сказал он и поцеловал сам.

Тесей снова толкнулся бедрами, заставляя Ньюта застонать, и дальше было уже совсем не до разговоров. Ньют переплел их пальцы, взяв ладонь Тесея в свою, и стал сам насаживаться на член, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на его бедрах. Желание бушевало внутри, разгоняло по венам кровь и туманило мысли. Ньют никогда не думал, что будет к кому-то чувствовать что-то настолько поглощающее его самого, почти убивающее изнутри, но дающее светлую, теплую надежду на то, что дальше все будет хорошо. Он любил Тесея, и сейчас, чувствуя его ласковые прикосновения губ и пальцев, был в этом уверен как никогда. Он верил Тесею, знал, что тот никогда не причинит ему вреда и придет на помощь, даже если проблема будет только в его голове. И, пожалуй, ради этого стоило столько лет мучиться от незнания и неуверенности.

От очередного, особенно глубокого толчка Ньют всхлипнул, наклоняясь и утыкаясь Тесею в плечо. Ощущений было слишком много, и его разрывало от того, как ярко он чувствовал сейчас. Тесей будто услышал его мысли: прижал Ньюта к себе и перекатился на кровати, оказываясь между его разведенных ног. Ньют ласково погладил его по щеке, внутри разливалась невероятных размеров нежность, и это сводило с ума.

Теперь Тесей двигался сам, быстрыми и резкими толчками вбиваясь в распаленное тело Ньюта, и тот мог только стонать, беспорядочно гладить Тесея по спине, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, потому что казалось, что еще немного — и он просто не сможет больше быть здесь. От каждого толчка накрывало с головой, желание и любовь захлестывали, не давая дышать полной грудью, но Ньют чувствовал себя таким счастливым сейчас, что становилось просто страшно. По взгляду Тесея он видел, что все взаимно, и тогда страх немного затихал, отходя на второй план, потому что так рождалась уверенность, что даже если сейчас они сгорят в этой близости, то они будут вместе.

Ньют не понял, в какой момент все ощущения смешались в одно и накрыли так сильно, что он задрожал, внутри запульсировало так часто, что стало почти больно, и он, вцепившись в Тесея и прижав его к себе, кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе. Это казалось лишним и почти предательством по отношению к Тесею, ведь он был рядом, а большего и не хотелось. Сперма выплеснулась на живот, пара капель попала на грудь, и Ньют охнул от того, какое наслаждение прошло по телу.

Тесей кончил через несколько резких, сбившихся с темпа толчков, едва успев выйти и изливаясь Ньюту на живот и грудь. Он стонал, почти срываясь на рык, и Ньют гладил его по бедру, чуть царапая короткими ногтями. Тесей наклонился, медленно, но глубоко целуя Ньюта, и тот подался вперед, с готовностью отвечая на ласку. Они целовались, тяжело дыша и постоянно отстраняясь, чтобы сделать вдох. По телу с каждой секундой разливалось удовлетворение, и приятная усталость сковывала движения.

Взяв палочку и стерев сперму с живота Ньюта, Тесей лег рядом, прижавшись к нему боком. Ньют повернулся, смотря на него и откровенно любуясь. Тесей был красив, и Ньют всегда это знал, но сейчас, взъерошенный и вспотевший после секса, он выглядел как-то особенно притягательно, очень интимно и откровенно, и Ньют улыбнулся мысли о том, что таким Тесея теперь может видеть только он.

Где-то внутри забилась мысль о том, что они, возможно, поторопились, но тут Тесей тоже повернулся к Ньюту, отвел прядку волос, заправив ее за ухо, и Ньют не успел сосредоточиться на размышлениях.

— Пожалуйста, ни о чем не думай, — сказал Тесей. Ньют удивленно посмотрел на него. Как он догадался? — Ты странно напрягаешься, когда начинаешь думать о чем-то плохом, — пояснил Тесей. — Но все будет хорошо. Я рядом, и никуда я от тебя не уйду, не дождешься.

Ньют улыбнулся и уткнулся лбом Тесею в плечо, жмурясь и легко качая головой.

— Спасибо, — произнес он. — Мне это важно.

Тесей обнял его, нежно и осторожно, и в этом объятии было столько покоя и уверенности, что Ньют расслабился.

Тесей всегда был рядом с ним даже в те времена, когда они не умели откровенно друг с другом разговаривать. Он был рядом и теперь, и Ньют позволил себе поверить, что так будет всегда. Что Тесей будет рядом, ближе и роднее всех остальных.

А большего ему и не надо.


End file.
